


Sleep Tight, Nowaki!

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep tight, Nowaki. It hurt me when you ignored me. So, when you wake up later, please be fresh and return to the cheerful brat I've grown to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight, Nowaki!

**Title :** **Sleep Tight, Nowaki!**

 **Summary:** **Sleep tight, Nowaki. It hurt me when you ignored me. So, when you wake up later, please be fresh and return to the cheerful brat I've grown to love.**

**All disclaimers apply. I don't own Junjo Romantica.**

**.-.-.**

If Law of Attraction truly worked, then it could be understood why Hiroki fell secretly but obviously in love head over heels over his younger lover. Nowaki completed the differences between them, in terms of personalities or attitudes.

Aside from their intimacy, in which it was Nowaki who took the initiative first, Hiroki had the more control to the 'household'. It's the brunette who decided where they should have the dinner out tonight, or the destinations of their dates. It's not like Hiroki forced Nowaki to indulge all of his wishes. Every time he asked the man, Nowaki would always answer that everywhere was fine as long as he was with his Hiro-san.

The man whom Hiroki had inexplicably come to love was very sweet, calm and possessed such an annoying but enchanting demeanor. Nowaki was quieter than the older man, but lately, much to Hiroki's chagrin, Nowaki had grown quieter than ever. He felt left out and ignored.

Once the hospital had employed him to be a full time pediatrician, Nowaki quit from all of his part time jobs. He did not mind it at all since the salary he got was more than enough. If years before he had been a poor student, now he was a young doctor with decent amount of money.

Nowaki had always been as busy as a bee. He had worked like a mad man with burnt candle at both ends to pay his school tuition and for the living expense itself. He was damn busy, but instead of being grim and gloomy, Nowaki was miraculously able to maintain his cheerful and happy-go-lucky attitude. It sounded stupid but for Hiroki, it was Nowaki who was the most amazing person alive.

Hiroki was pretty sure that Nowaki's changing behavior was not just his imagination. So, that evening when both lovers were at home, he was determined to clarify his concerns.

Timidly he approached the younger man who was reading a thick book about anatomy in the dining room. It was almost incredulous that he felt apprehensive of what he was about to confirm.

"Nowaki," he called out after flopping himself next to the man. He let one of his legs dangle from the couch while another one was crossed. It was not a comfortable position but Hiroki just wanted to face his boyfriend.

"Yes, Hiro-san?" Nowaki spared him a glance before turning back to his book. Somehow it didn't sit well with Hiroki. Usually every time he spoke, Nowaki would willingly give all of his attention to him.

"You..." contrary to the firm determination that had once existed, Hiroki was lost of words. "You're busy, aren't you?"

Nowaki frowned. He turned his head and put his book on his laps. "You meant my work? Sorry I didn't get it," he smiled apologetically. "If you mean my state now, well, I'm not busy, just read this," he raised the book.

Inwardly Hiroki cursed himself for stupidly uttering such an ambiguous question.

"Do you want to say something?" Nowaki asked back. His tone was weary.

Hiroki didn't like the sound of it. It was as if the younger man talking to him just like an acquaintance did.

"I..." he started to fidget. Unconsciously he gripped his pants. "You've changed. You... Darn it!" instead of conveying his thoughts verbally, Hiroki stuttered a swear word.

Nowaki gasped, totally taken aback. "What have I done that I deserved your curse?" he sadly asked. What he didn't comprehend was that the word wasn't directed to him.

Hiroki was agape. "No, it's not you, Nowaki," he inhaled deeply. Why did the air suddenly feel suffocating? People thought nothing and nobody could waver the demon- like Kamijou. He had a sharp tongue and harsh attitude. Who could guess that the only one who could turn him upside down lay in a tall and angel-like figure with pitch black hair and deep blue eyes?

The brown-eyed-man's enigmatic words started to grate on Nowaki's nerves. "Just spit it out, Hiro-san. I really need to read this book. Or," he gave an option. "You talk and I listen and read at the same time."

"So, I'm less important than that stupid book of yours?" Hiroki retorted. He was deeply upset at the thought. He had cursed himself but his beloved misunderstood it and thought the swear word was for him.

"You're the one who lost your head first," Nowaki squarely gazed to the man. It's not his nature to speak harshly to others, and it's totally against his will to give Hiroki even the slightest piece of his minds. "I didn't understand anything and suddenly you blew your top. What happened?" he reiterated.

"What happened? I should be the one who asked that to you."

Nowaki stared in disbelief. "To me? Did you get out of bed on the wrong side this morning? You blamed me for what?" unconsciously he raised his voice.

This surprised the older man. Had his sweet-tempered Nowaki just snapped at him?

Maybe Nowaki saw the surprise and hurt in the other man's eyes. "Sorry, Hiro-san," he quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry."

"That's why I said you changed," Hiroki quietly queried. "You hardly snarled at me before."

Nowaki sighed heavily. "I guess I'm just a little bit tired. My patients really racked my brains, energy and time. Perhaps that contributed to my foul mood."

Brown eyes darkened. "You have time for your patients but not for me."

The words caught the black haired man off guard. Had he detected some kind of jealousy in his man's tone? If Hiroki's blushing face confirmed his suspicion, he chose to be quiet about it-at the moment. "My work has got more demanding, Hiro-san," he explained. "I do realize that we barely spend time together lately. I promise I'll make it up once everything settled in the hospital."

"Not only that," Hiroki pressed. "You become quiet." The old Hiroki wouldn't have phrased something like that but he definitely had learned a lot since the separation between them two years before. The art of communication. Nothing could be conveyed without words.

"There is no reason other than that, but it's truly my work that sets me like this," he extended his big hand and gently ruffled his lover's silky hair.

The contact appeased Hiroki to boot. While slightly leaning to the touch, he studied the tired face before him. Since when did Nowaki have that much cheek bone? Despite of his tall figure, his profile got lankier. It saddened him. "You eat properly, don't you?"

"I do, don't worry," the younger man assured Hiroki.

"You've got thinner, Nowaki."

"I'll gain my weight back in no time."

But Hiroki wouldn't buy it. "You're tired," he simply concluded.

"Just lack of sleep, that's all," Nowaki's visage broke into a small smile. "No need to exert concern, Hiro-san."

Of course Hiroki didn't heed it. Wasn't it normal if he deeply cared about his beloved boyfriend? Because of having less time to sleep, Nowaki had become grim.

With full determination, the professor grabbed the book on Nowaki's lap, put it on a table next to the couch and unexpectedly pushed down Nowaki's broad shoulders.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki almost squeaked. The act surprised him to the core.

"I'll grant you what you need," Hiroki firmly stated. "Now get some sleep, Brat!"

"I can't," the doctor protested.

"Yes, you can," Hiroki cut tersely. "I'll make you." He started to fiercely but gently rub Nowaki's temple and brows.

"I can't open my eyes," Nowaki spoke warily though he made no attempt to struggle.

"That's the intention," was the simple reply. "It's what my mother did to make me sleep when I was very little."

"Did it work?"

"It always did."

"Really?"

"Just buy it, will you?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Nowaki's face. "I believe it because Hiro-san told me so. Besides, I feel loved this way."

If he opened his eyes, he would see Hiroki blush profusely.

"S-stupid brat," the man stuttered indignantly. He continued rubbing and massaging Nowaki. Before long, soft snores filled the room.

Hiroki withdrew his hands. His eyes didn't leave the child-like sleeping face before him.

_/Sleep tight, Nowaki. It hurt me when you ignored me. So, when you wake up later, please be fresh and return to the cheerful brat I've grown to love./_

**The End**

A/N: Well, what Hiroki did to Nowaki was exactly what my parents did to me when I was a little kid back then.

 

 


End file.
